


Flamingo

by yeaka



Series: Chocono [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocobos, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto suffers a side effect.
Series: Chocono [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577287
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104





	Flamingo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s grazing near the waterfront when he sees it—a smudge of bright hot pink in the corner of his eye. Ignis instantly straightens. What he saw was far bigger than a flower, and that’s the only thing of such a striking colour that occurs in nature. The chocobo that sheepishly waddles over to him is _not_ supposed to look like that. Ignis blinks at the strange creature, though the demeanor gives the chocobo away. Otherwise, Ignis might not be able to even tell who it is. The natural golden plumage has been completely eaten up with the new dye. 

Somewhere behind him, Noctis squawks with laughter. He hears Gladiolus’ heavy steps, and suddenly Gladiolus is right next to him, wings flaring up as though to protect them from a new predator. But the pink chocobo is definitely a member of their pack. Prompto _kwehs_ miserably. Ignis lets out a long-suffering _wark_.

He’s told Prompto a dozen times not to stay too close to humans. Really, this is one of the least awful outcomes. The last time Gladiolus got too close, he came back in a saddle and harness they had to carefully rip off of him. Once, Noctis was shipped halfway across the continent to a collector of rare black chocobos. At least the dye job, hopefully, wasn’t painful. It should’ve have been all that humiliating, though Prompto hangs his head as Noctis keeps howling. It’s unfortunate the humans didn’t pick a more subtle colour, one that might blend in more with the world. As it is, Prompto looks like a walking target. Their pack will never be able to go anywhere covertly again.

They can’t keep him like that. With a resigned eye-roll, Ignis gets behind Prompto and nudges him towards the lake. Prompto drags his feet plodding forward, but Ignis spreads his wings and shrieks, shooing Prompto faster—Prompto yelps and hurries off. Snickering, Noctis follows. 

Ignis nods for Gladiolus to come too. He has a feeling it’s going to take all of them scrubbing Prompto’s feathers down to wash the new colour off. But one way or another, they will get their golden bird back, and hopefully, he’ll think twice before ever approaching those dangerous, crazy humans again.


End file.
